Honesty
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: jujurlah pada perasaanmu, jangan pernah kau berbohong pada apa yang kau rasakan..., oke, autohor gak bagus dalam hal ini, yang jelas ini haehyuk, oneshoot, da ini ff pertama aku di sini, jadi mohon apresiasinya


**Disclaimer: semua character yang aku pake adalah milik allah, dan diri mereka sendiri. Super Junior adalah milik SMent**

**Genre: romance, hurt/confort**

**Pair/main chara: haehyuk  
**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: author masih new, typo(s), jalan cerita membosankan, dan buat yang gak suka pair ini atau apa pun yang ada di ff ini cukup DON'T LIKE DON'T READ oke?**

**a/n: sedikit author note di depan…, saya masih baru, jadi kalau ada kesalahn kasih tahu lewat review aja ya? No body is perfect, right? Dan karena saya masih baru mohon dukungannya, don't be silent reader, ya? Dan saat membaca tolong perhatikan POVnya…, saya agak susah bikin tanpa POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

# # #

.

.

.

**#**Lee Donghae POV

Sudah lama matahari terbenam, saat ini langit malam sudah dipenuhi dengan bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Aku berdiri di beranda kamar, dan saat kenangan sore tadi kembali melintas di kepalaku, sekali lagi perasaan yang sama memenuhi hatiku. Rasa perih saat tak dapat bersama sang terkasih dan rasa kecewa saat sang terkasih menolak berada di sampingku, walaupun jelas terlihat jika ia memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku.

Seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba, aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan bayangan itu dari otak-ku dan nama itu dari hatiku _'Hyukkie'_ bahkan tak sekali pun terpikir olehku untuk mencoba menghapusnya.

_Flashback: on_

"_Katakan apa alasanmu, Hyukkie?"_

_Aku tahu ini bukan pertanyaan yang pertama kali aku ajukan, sejak seminggu lalu aku terus menanyakan hal yang sama, dan yang dilakukan olehnya hanyalah diam, diam dan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun._

"_Aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, Hyukkie. Tapi, kenapa kau melakukan sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dengan isi hatimu? Kenapa kau menjauh saat kau tahu jauh di lubuk hatimu kau ingin dekat?"_

_Hanya keheningan yang menjawabku, tak ada satu pun aksara atau kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya menunduk, bahkan tak terlihat niat untuk menatapku yang sudah hampir mati frustasi._

_Selama beberapa menit hanya ada keheningan, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sedangkan aku sendiri kembali jatuh ke dalam jurang frustasi._

_Saat itu, entah saat menit ke berapa sejak keheningan melingkupi kami, aku melihat bahunya bergetar pelan. Tidak, bukan maksudku membuat dia seperti itu, aku tidak suka keadaan ini. Perlahan aku tarik bahu sempit di hadapanku dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku._

_Sekejap rasa hangat menghampiri setiap sel yang aku punya dalam tubuhku, dan aku tahu, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, sekali lagi, dia melakukan hal yang kontra dengan yang ia rasakan. Dia memberontak, tapi saat ini aku tak ingin mengalah, aku mengencangkan pelukanku._

"_Nikmati saja Hyukkie, aku tahu kau butuh tempat bersandar, menangislah. Menangislah dan ceritakan padaku semua masalahmu, apa yang menyebabkanmu berbohong padaku dan pada dirimu sendiri? Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, Hyukkie."_

_Getaran di pundaknya terasa semakin kencang, begitu juga dengan cengkraman tangannya di kemeja gakuran yang aku kenakan. Perlahan, aku merasakan cairan hangat membasahi kemejaku dan isakan kecil pun lolos dari sela-sela bibirnya. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku saat merasakan rasa perih datang di hatiku seirama dengan suara isakan tangisnya yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengarku. Saat ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya hanya terus menjadi sandarannya dan perlahan tanganku mulai mebelai rambutnya, berusaha menenangkannya._

"_Aku tidak bisa, Hae. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa."_

_Dan saat aku dapat mendengar suara lirih itu diantara isakan tangisnya, tubuhku menegang dan tanpa bisa aku cegah, Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukanku dan pergi, sekali lagi aku bisa merasakan sebuah luka lagi yang menggores luka yang telah ada lebih dulu di hatiku semakin dalam._

_Flashbak: End_

Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati rasa perih yang ditorehkan oleh sang terkasih. Aku akan selalu menerima semua yang dia berikan untukku, termasuk rasa perih ini. Hanya satu yang tidak bisa aku terima, kenapa? Kenapa dia menolak perasaan yang dia miliki kenapa dia melakukan hal yang membuat aku dan dirinya tersakiti dalam waktu yang sama dan dalam kadar yang mungkin sama banyaknya.

Tapi, aku selalu tahu, sebanyak apa pun penolakkan yang dia berikan, sebanyak apa pun rasa perih yang aku terima, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk meyakinkannya, kalau dia adalah milikku dan hanya akan menjadi milikku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Malam sudah cukup lama merajai bumi, tapi belum terfikirkan olehku untuk memejamkan mataku walaupun aku juga sudah cukup lama berbaring di atas kasurku. Pikiranku kembali pergi pada kejadian tadi sore saat Donghae menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan itu bukan yang pertama kali, sudah beberapa kali Donghae melakukan hal yang serupa.

Maafkan aku, Hae.

Aku mencintainya, sungguh amat sangat mencintainya. Tapi, aku tidak pantas untuknya, aku sadar, keberadaanku sebagai teman dan saudaranya saja sudah sangat merepotkannya, dan aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lebih dari ini. Bahkan apa yang Donghae dan keluarganya lakukan selama ini saja tak kan cukup aku bayar hanya dengan sisa hidupku.

Aku anak yatim piatu, aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa margaku. Marga 'Lee' yang aku pakai saat ini adalah pemberian dari orang tua Donghae. Mereka dan Donghae sangat berjasa dalam hidupku, itu yang aku tahu sejak dulu.

Mereka memberi marga padaku, menyayangiku seperti menyayangi anaknya sendiri, membiayai semua kebutuhanku sejak aku masih berumur 3 tahun. Segala hal yang aku miliki saat ini adalah pemberian orang tua Donghae sejak aku diangkat anak saat berumur 3 tahun, mereka menemukanku di sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di pinggir kota.

Dan aku tidak ingin menghianati mereka, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Aku tahu kalau mereka mengharapkan cucu dari Donghae sebagai anak mereka satu-satunya, dan hal itu tak mungkin aku berikan. Karena, biar bagaimana pun, aku adalah seorang 'namja' dan sangat mustahil bagiku untuk hamil apa lagi memiliki anak.

Atas alasan itu aku selalu menolak Donghae, aku tahu kalau dia pantas mendapat yang terbaik, dan itu bukanlah aku. Aku tidak pantas untuk bersikap egois. Aku yakin kalau lambat laun Donghae akan dapat mencintai orang lain selain aku. Aku? Aku tahu kalau aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, dan yang dapat aku lakukan adalah berusaha membuat donghae bahagia dan tidak mengecewakan orang tua Donghae.

Dan karena itu pula aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini, di sebuah apartement di tengah kota. Dengan 'alasan' ingin menjadi mandiri dan agar tidak merepotkan orang lain, aku memilih pindah apartement begitu menyadari ada suatu 'rasa' yang tidak seharusnya ada itu hadir.

Awalnya ide ini memang tidak disetujui oleh orang tua Donghae yang khawatir dengan gaya hidupku, tapi aku dapat meyakinkan mereka dan membuat mereka mengerti 'alasan' aku pindah ke apartement. Dan sejak 2 bulan yang lalu aku tinggal di apartement ini, dan setiap akhir minggu aku pasti akan mengunjungi mereka.

Malam semakin larut, aku memutuskan untuk segera tidur karena besok aku masih harus berangkat sekolah. Aku tidak ingin mensia-siakan kesempatan belajar yang diberikan oleh orang tua Donghae dengan datang terlambat.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Donghae POV

Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk tidak akan lagi membiarkan dia menghindar dari perasaan yang dia miliki. Aku tidak main-main dengan perasaanku padanya, aku sudah tahu apa resiko dari pilihanku ini, dan aku tahu seburuk apa pun resiko itu, aku tidak akan pernah menyesa memilihnya. Asalkan dia selalu ada di sampingku maka aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyesal.

Aku melihat jam, sebentar lagi hyukkie pasti akan datang kemari. Aku saat ini sedang ada di atap sekolah, jam pelajaran baru beberapa menit yang lalu usai, dan aku sudah memastikan kalau hyukkie sudah menerima pesanku, dan aku yakin dia akan datang.

Suara pintu atap yang terbuka pelan mengalihkan perhatianku yang semula tertuju pada jalanan di hadapan sekolah dan membuat aku berbalik untuk mendapati dia ada di sana, berdiri tegak namun dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada ujung sepatunya. Dari tingkahnya aku tahu kalau dia gelisah.

"Ada apa, Hae?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku lebih memilih melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya dan menariknya ke tengah-tengah. Aku menguatkan genggaman tanganku saat dia berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Masih dengan menggenggam sebelah tangannya, aku membiarkan keheningan menguasai tempat aku berada selama beberapa saat.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu menolakku, Hyukkie?"

Dia terdiam, dan kembali berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya, tapi sekali lagi, aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku, tidak mengizinkan dia untuk kabur, lagi.

"Lepaskan, Hae. Sekarang sudah waktunya kita pulang!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucapku tegas, mengindikasikan bahwa aku tidak akan memberikan toleransi apa pun sebelum dia melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Dan kali ini yang aku inginkan adalah penjelasan.

Setelah cukup lama berusaha melepaskan tanganku tapa membuahkan hasil apa pun, dia mulai menghentikan aksi memberontaknya dan membiarkan tangannya berada di dalam genggaman tanganku. Sambil tetap menundukkan kepala dan menolak menatapku dia menjawab dengan suara lirih.

"Kita saudara, Hae. Dan kita sama-sama laki-laki."

"Untuk yang pertama, kau tahu dengan jelas kalau kita bukan saudara kandung. Hell, bahkan sampai sekarang kau belum pernah menuruti kemauan eomma untuk memanggil dia eomma, kau justru memanggilnya ahjumma!"

"Tapi kita sama-sama laki-laki, Hae!"

"Kau tahu kalau itu sudah bukan masalah di depan publik kan, Hyukkie!"

"Bukan hanya itu, Hae. Aku tahu kalau ahjusshi dan ahjumma mengharapkan cucu darimu…, mereka sudah bersikap amat sangat baik, bahkan terlalu baik padaku, Hae! Dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkan harapan mereka hanya karena keegoisanku." Dengan berani dia mengangkat kepalanya, seketika hatiku mencelos saat melihat butiran kristal bening di ujung matanya. Dengan lirih aku berucap,

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tega menghancurkan harapanku? Impianku? Hanya untuk keegoisanmu? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa kau menolak hal itu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa jujur?"

"Maafkan aku, Hae! Aku yakin kau akan menemukan orang yang jauh lebih baik dari aku, orang yang mampu membahagiakanmu bukan mengecewakan aku."

"Tidak akan ada yang lebih baik darimu dan tidak akan pernah ada yang lain, Hyukkie. Kalau aku tidak berakhir bersamamu maka tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa ada di sampingku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Akan aku pastikan itu."

"Tolonglah, Hae! Jangan begini."

"Kalau begitu, jujurlah pada perasaanmu, Hyukkie!"

Perlahan, aku bisa melihat pundak hyukkie bergetar pelan, aku tidak suka ini, amat sangat tidak suka. Tapi, aku tidak ingin dia lebih tersiksa lagi dengan semua kebohongannya, kalau dengan cara ini dia bisa jujur, maka aku akan melakukannya. Tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, aku menarik tangannya cukup kuat, dan membuat dia jatuh ke pelukanku.

"Ssshhhtt…, tenanglah, apa pun yang terjadi aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu."

Aku bisa merasakan senyum merekah di wajahku saat merasakan Hyukkie membalas pelukanku dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahuku. Aku tahu, ini tanda kalau akhirnya Hyukkie menyerah.

"Saranghae…, Hyukkie." Hyukkie mencengkram kuat seragam gakuranku.

"Nado, Hae. Nado saranghae."

Seketika itu kebahagiaan memenuhi dan meluap dalam diriku.

"Kita akan menjalaninya bersama-sama, Hyukkie. Aku janji."

.

.

.

End

.

.

* * *

a/n: **wow! aku mau minta maaf kalau ada banyak salah, typo, bosenin, aneh, saya masih baru, ini ff debut aku di sini…, dan karena demam yang menyerang aku adalah haehyuk, jadi aku buat haehyuk…, yak, aku ngarep banget mereka real…, belum lagi kalau liat moment mereka dan moment donghae yang emang bener possessive banget sama eunhyuk…,**

**oke, mohon reviewnya…, buat yang udah baca, don't be silent reader ya? Kalau yang review sedikit, mungkin aku bakal nyerah berkarir (?) di screenplays…,#aku harap sih gak ada silent reader di sini…,**

**dan buat yang mau flame, diperbolehkan kok, kalau emang bener aku salah sih…,**

**.**

**.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
